Sakura Hayami
---- Sakura Hayami (桜はやみ, Rare Cherry Blossom) is a beautiful and young looking woman born into the noble Kobayashi family as it's only child and thus heir to its fortune. However, Sakura would spend most of her life as a slave, her last name, Hayami, being gifted to her by the woman who owned her. Her slavehood would come to an end however after joining a group of mercenaries who freed her and the other slaves from their life of slavery. Naturally talented in the art of swordsmanship, she would train under the wing of the mercenary commander to hone her talent and skill to become a deadly warrior to encounter on the battlefield. While having incredibly sufficient amounts of magical potential, she had never practiced the art until very recently in her life, slowly unlocking her latent potential as she practices the art of Enchantment. Appearance Sakura is a beautiful young woman in her mid-twenties with long, light brown colored hair that extends down to just above her lower back. This hair is not necessarily unkept, simply that she tends not to take as much care of the ends of her hair as she does the rest of it. This most likely being the result of her upbringing, not being used to making herself look presentable as doing so in her profession was something no one wanted to be lest they be sold into an even less desirable profession. Even so, she now attempts to look like a lady, taking the advice from her pseudo-father and trying to leave her past behind her and look toward the future. To keep her hair out of her face during battle she often wears a white headband to push back her bangs backs. Her head is shaped like that of an inverted triangle and her face is made up of mostly soft features. Her eyes are large and captivating with deep brown iris' and long, pretty eyelashes. Her thin eyebrows make her beautiful eyes capture the look of that of a warrior, furrowing her brow slightly giving her the look of someone with a fire burning powerfully behind their eyes. Her cheeks are somewhat puffy as if they had never lost their baby fat, making them incredibly pinchable, though, getting your fingers close to her face will most likely result in them being chomped down on by her pearly white teeth which just so happen to sit behind a pair of thin, pink lips. Her nose is small and thin, barely noticeable on her face with looking directly at her. Standing at approximetly five foot four inches tall and wighting about one hundred and thrity pounds, Sakura possesses a thin neck that leads down into not too broad shoulders, Sakura's arms are fairly skinny. While she does possess more muscle than an average woman the muscles in her arms are not very defined. Her hands can be described as a bit rough, years of hard work taking their toll on her once soft and womanly hands now filled with callouses and scars from her years of hard labor as a slave. Her hands are not the only place scars can be found, her back being covered in scars and burns gained during her time of serving the Dutchess, while most of them are healed, she prefers not to show her bare back to others out of embarrassment of the hideous scars that stain her otherwise beautiful figure. The muscles of her abdomen are a bit more defined, enjoying the feeling of core training has led her to be able to show a six pack on her stomach if she flexes. She is a woman possessing a pear shaped body with hips that extend outward slightly but no curve higher up her body. Her breasts are that of a D-cup, however, few know this as they are often held down by her chest plate. Sakura's choice of clothing ranges as she is by no means picky about what she wears so long as she feels comfortable in it. She can often be seen wearing a short, pink kimono dress that extends down to her thighs with a cloth belt wrapped around it to keep it from opening in the heat of battle. From this cloth belt, hangs a loin cloth to help cover herself when sitting down. A bone white armor is also often adorned by her, a gift from Franz several years ago it consists of a chest piece, shin and forearm guards with small shoulder pads and a neck protector. While this is indeed her favorite outfit both on and off the battlefield, she can be seen wearing a variety of different clothing but often settles for tee shirts and sweat pants whenever possible. Personality Despite her terrible past, Sakura remains a shining light of bubbly happiness that has a tendency to rub off onto those who spend time around her. She is a very sweet and kind hearted person that likes to help others and enjoys making them smile. She is easily excited and doesn't care too much for entering the personal space of others. While she does enjoy these things she does not normally participate in anything she considers "girly" she has little shame and has no problem handling the dirty work others aren't willing to pick up. She enjoys drinking with her friends and has even been known to get in a fight now and then when she drinks a bit more than she can handle. While understanding that she is indeed a woman through and through she prefers to be treated no differently for it, wanting to carry her own weight and sometimes even more than that to prove that she is more than capable of handling herself no matter what is thrown her way. She stands proud and tall even despite her short stature, being just as stupidly courageous as any man could ever hope to be. In no way is she all fun and games however as her demeanor in battle changes, her cheery and gleeful smile being traded for one of a warrior who has no intention of hesitating to cut down anyone who dares stand in her way. She is incredibly protective of her comrades, always having their backs no matter how hopeless a situation might seem, never abandoning them until she is sure they have drawn their final breath, fighting her hardest not to lose anyone ever again. However, she is no fool and understands that loss in inevitable. Which is why she no longer cries for those she has lost but instead promises to continue getting stronger so that she can protect those still left. Her blade is an extension of herself and her ideas, her will personified into a weapon she may use to carry out her own form of justice in the world. She holds tightly to her ideas and beliefs, unwavering in them even the slightest regardless of what it is that challenges them. It is this tenacity to never give in that has allowed her to endure all the pain and hardship she has felt throughout her life. History Sakura was born into the Kobayashi family as their only child, a noble family of Pergrande once being most well known for owning a large lacrima making corporation. She was raised in their household until the age of five years old when her family's carriage was attacked by bandits resulting in the death of her parents and the beginning of her life as a slave, forced to work in the gold mines of Pergrande for several years until being sold at the mature age of ten years old to a Bosconian noble woman known as "The Dutchess" and added to her collection of other female slaves. She would spend the next five years as one of the cruel woman's many toys before a raid on her mansion by a group of mercenaries who called themselves the "The Dragons of the black plain". Being forced to fight to defend the mansion, Sakura would cut down many of the mercenaries before being surrounded and captured. Once the raid on the mansion was complete and the Dutchess was dead, the surviving slaves were freed to walk their own paths. Impressed by Sakura's innate skill in swordsmanship in taking down at least ten of his highly trained man, he offered her the chance to ride alongside him and put her talents to the test. An all but broken Sakura with nowhere else to go knew it would be foolish to decline a chance at living for something she chose on her own. While it took her some time to adjust to making her own choices, teasing and arguably bullying from some of the other members of the band prompted her to become more independent. Under the wing of the mercenary leader who called himself Franz Kaiser, Sakura would learn the art of swordsmanship and eventually seeing Franz as a father figure and role model to her. In the years that followed, the once broken girl would once again find the ability to smile despite her tragic upbringing. At the age of twenty, Sakura would lead her company over a tall mountain overlooking their target in hopes of flanking them from behind while Franz and his company would distract them from the front. The plan would go terribly wrong as it would turn out that the information about the fortress they had been given was inaccurate in the number of soldiers stationed within. Even after getting attacked from both sides the entire group was slaughtered in a battle that lasted a little more than forty eight hours. Sakura being one of the very few survivors of the struggle would find the group Franz had worked so hard to build completely destroyed and in shambles without his leadership. The remaining soldiers would go their separate ways only a month after the battle that so nearly took their lives. Despite the hardship, she would join another mercenary group only a few months later under the leadership of James Derkly and his second in command, Izar Tasya. The group fought to end slavery in Bosco, to no avail as its leaders were captured and executed only four years after its formation. Still, with no other skill other than the ability to wield a sword, Sakura would join a mercenary group known as the "TBA" under the leadership of Ajax where she currently resides. Equipment Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi: Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Intellect: Sakura did not receive a formal education, having taught herself to read at the age of sixteen and learning basic math, history, and magical arts from her mentor and father figure Franz during her time in his mercenary band. As a result, Sakura is in no way the sharpest blade in the armory, at least not when it comes to intellectual situations. She tends to come off as somewhat simple minded, not really seeing her lack of education as a weakness as she makes up for it in her skill as a warrior. That being said, she still continues her studies but her late start makes it difficult for her to grasp some concepts and sometimes leads to things having to be explained. However, she follows orders well and maintains a strong moral compass with which she uses to judge situations. Her IQ has measured in at 96. Immense Speed, Endurance, and Agility: Sakura possesses keen speed, her muscles reacting to changes in her environment at the drop of a hat and allowing her to quickly react to any and all movement around her like that of an observant cat. Her years of battle having honed her muscles into that of a warriors, quick on her feet and twice as quick on the draw, her sword fighting style relying greatly on her reflexes and reaction time to work properly. Her running speed tops at just over thirty-two miles an hour, fast for a human with no magical enhancements what so ever however, like most humans, her skill lies not in the top speed of her running by in how long it is she can run for as humans are some of the most well-regarded distance runners in the world. Sakura can move at her top speed for upwards of six hours with only the need to water and restroom breaks during that time. Her record time for distance running being four days and three nights before collapsing from exhaustion after having to deliver a letter to Franz from a camp that was supposed to be a weeks march away from the one she ran to. It took her only two days to recover from nearly exhausting herself to death before she was up and moving again, having successfully completed her mission with time to spare. On the battlefield she is quite agile, easily dodging arrows and the blades of her foes as she moves to advance with almost every step she takes. Keen Observational Skills and Senses: Hand to Hand Combatant: *'Baguazhang' (八卦掌, Hakke tenohira): Baguazhang utilizes the idea of circle walking as they move around the opponent waiting for an opportunity to strike, often quickly changing directions all the while never taking their eyes away from the opponent. Baguazhang contains an extremely wide variety of techniques including various strikes. These strikes can be delivered in a multitude of ways including but not limited to by the palm, fist, elbow, fingers, kicks, joint locks, throws, and distinctively evasive circular footwork. As such, Baguazhang is not considered a purely striking or grappling martial art. Users of this style of martial art are well known for their ability to "Flow" out of the way of attacks *'Jūdō' (柔道, Jūdō): Judo, meaning "Gentle way" is a martial art in which the objective is to throw or take down the opponent to the ground in an attempt to immobilize or otherwise subdue them. This can be done in a multiple of ways including joint locks, chokes, strikes, and arm thrusts. Defense against weapons is also taught in this form of martial art, disarming, and countering opponents. Users of this martial art are known for their ability to knock opponents off balance, grappling their opponents before throwing them to the ground with ease. *'Jeet Kune Do' (截拳道, Jeet Kune Do): Jeet Kune Do is a form of martial arts that utilizes elements of other fighting styles such as Kung Fu, fencing, and Boxing. Users of this form of martial art are said to be able to "Move like water" which is a key element of the fighting style that is highly emphasized by masters of the art. Users efficiently deliver strikes at unimaginable speed while still maintaining the maximum force behind each and every strike. Deflecting and parrying strikes are also an important part of this art as users are known to use their opponents own attacks against them to open opportunities to deliver counter strikes. Like Aikido, Jeet Kune Do is a martial art meant to bring an end to the conflict quickly, meant to conserve the users energy while also leaving the opponent mostly unharmed. Swordsmanship: Sakura happens to have an incredible talent for swordsmanship, wielding a sword naturally from the first moments she was forced to pick one up and defend her master's mansion from the invading mercenaries. Impressed by her skills, the mercenary leader took her under his wing after defeating her in battle. She would spend years training in the art of swordsmanship, learning both the physical and spiritual sides of what it means to wield a blade. As the years past her skill grew, transforming her talent into true skill as she was able to easily face her foes in armed combat with confidence in herself and her abilities, treating her sword as an extension of herself and her will in cutting down those who stood against her ideas. Today she still wields her sword, ready and willing to teach others as her former master had once taught her. Even know she is not someone one wishes to meet on the battlefield unless they desire a quick and clean end to their life. Despite choosing to wield a katana, she trained in the art of fencing, allowing her to change up her style if the time ever came in which she needed to wield and unfamiliar sword. Her main fighting style is kenjutsu, mostly that of Iaijutsu, a school of kenjutsu that relies on the quick drawing of the sword to quickly counter attacks and end battles before they begin with a single slice. *'Fencing' (フェンシング, Fenshingu): Based on the traditional skills of swordsmanship, Fencing involves the use of rapier-style swords such as foils, Sabres, and épées. While this style of swordsmanship is normally only used for sport, the techniques taught those who choose to excel in this form of sword fighting can be utilized in battle to wound or even kill opponents. Fencing consists of several different techniques, both offensive and defensive. Offensive techniques consist of thrusts, a technique in which an opponent thrusts their sword-wielding arm forward toward the opponent in an attempt to hit what would in the sport be considered an opponent's "valid" area. A riposte, an offensive technique performed after the wielder successfully parries an opponent's attack, the wielder will then counter in an attempt to possibly take away the opponents weapon. A feint is an attack made by the wielder in an attempt to provoke the opponent into attacking. A lunge is an offensive technique that involves the wielder thrusting their blade forward toward the target, extending their arm while kicking their front leg forward to propel themselves using their back leg. A parry is a basic defensive technique in which the wielder blocks the opponent's blade with the intention of quickly countering, pushing the opponent's blade away from themselves in order to give the wielder the right of way. Parries are normally followed by a riposte. *'Kenjutsu': Meaning "Method of the Sword", kenjutsu is a discipline of swordsmanship that utilizes the use of katana in battle. It is an umbrella term for all martial arts styles that use swords as a means to kill their opponent. There are hundreds of different schools of kenjutsu, each having their own unique ideas and fighting styles. Primrose was raised in the usage of swords and other bladed weapons, utilizing the Katana as an extension of her body rather than a tool to be used without thought only for the sake of killing. She believes her and her sword to be one, embodiments of death that cut down her enemies without hesitation. **'Iaijutsu': A school of Kenjutsu that revolves heavily around the user being aware of their surroundings and quickly being able to draw and sheath their sword. User's draw and sheath their swords in mere seconds, surprising opponents with quick, precise strikes before shaking off the blood and returning the blade to its sheath. This technique is meant to kill opponents quickly, often before they even know it is coming. It is also a well know technique for countering attacks, the user's ability to quickly draw their sword serving them well for defensive purposes as they quickly draw their sword to block attacks before delivering a deadly counter. *'Zatoichi style': Also known as the reverse grip, it is when a swordsman wields his katana backward with the blunt side of the weapon normally resting against the wielder's forearm. This grip was once used to allow for the use of katana indoors as the traditional style for wielding the weapon required far more room to swing for it to be used practically indoors. Sakura uses this style both indoors and outside, constantly trading off between the traditional grip and zatoichi which allows her to unleash a devastating array of combo attacks that normally wouldn't be possible without the utilization of the zatoichi style grip. Magical Abilities Magical Prowess: *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends on the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of ones magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate none mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. **'Second Origin' (二原, Nigen): The second origin, due to the nature of the magic origin, is wrongly named as it is simply the full extent of a mages power. Therefore, the activation of the second origin is simply the unlocking of the mages total possible magical reserves. There are a few different ways in which a person can go about unlocking their second origin. The first of which is through a sudden surge of willpower during a moment or time of immense stress. The body's natural instinct to survive causing a sudden increase in magic power and forcing the second origin open. The second way in which one might be able to unlock their second origin is through the usage of Arc of Time, aging the origin until it has unlocked. This suggests that if left alone, the second origin will eventually open on its own. Regardless of how it is opened, there are several passive effects that immediately take place upon its unlocking. In the case of Slayers, their physical prowess and magical potency will dramatically increase. In the case of standard mages, an immeasurable burst in magical power will occur, allowing them access to magic and items that have the ability to rewrite the laws of magic. However, it should be noted that such statements are still up for debate. If one wished to activate their second origin without suffering the passive effects for whatever reason, they need first place a seal on a portion of their magic origin. Due to the fact that magical energy is so intertwined with one's own emotions and willpower, this must be done via a method know as the pact. The pact is made once the user has reached the full potential of their magic origin, something that is known to take a considerable amount of time of emotional distress. The pact seals away a portion of the mages magical power behind several magical seals that can only be unlocked once the pact has been fulfilled. In past cases, this has happened when a mage feels their life or the lives of those they care about are being threatened. This sudden burst of magical energy, while extremely useful, leaves the mage utterly drained immediately after its use. Once the pact has been met and the seal having been broken, it can never be recreated again. The full potential of the origin now being accessible to the mage at any time, increasing their magical reserves and base stats by a considerable amount. Vampyre Enhancement (血液宣揚, Ketsueki Senyou): A strange ability that can be triggered by those who have the blood of a Vampire running through their veins or somewhere in their lineage. Those who could activate this ability were once known as Hunters, humans with the ability to take on vampire-like power for a short time. Today those who possess the ability to activate this do not know where it is that this ability comes from as vampires have faded into obscurity and the need for hunters died out. This state is fueled by the adrenaline produced during combat. So long as they remain in combat, they can use this ability for approximately seventeen minutes. It is during these seventeen minutes that the ability is activated that the user will experience its effects. The most notable of these effects being a severely heightened pain tolerance, users often shrugging off broken bones and mortal wounds as they continue doing all they can to finish off the target of their bloodlust. This ability allows them to remain conscious even after experiencing pain that would force most other to pass out. There are several other abilities that come along with this ability. These extra abilities include enhanced durability to go along with their enhanced pain tolerance. This ability allows them to easily survive and continue fighting even after suffering severe physical impact or falling from several stories, the durability of those under the influence of this ability is said to be three times that of when they are not under its effects. Enhanced speed and strength are also part of this ability, the user being able to push their muscles to the max to perform extraordinary feats. Their stamina and endurance are increased as well, users being able to run at great speed or lift heavy objects for the full amount of time the spell is in effect. Their reflexes are also greatly enhanced by this ability, being heightened three times that as a normal human, thus allowing them to easily dodge attack delivered by those with magic that effects an objects rate of movement such as High Speed or Slowing Magic. Magic Enchantment (付加術, Fukajutsu; lit. "Annexing Technique"): Enchantment is known as a core discipline of magic that is believed to be one of the first ever created and gave birth to the several different elemental magics used today TBC *'Strengthen': *'Will of Fire': *'Northern Frost': *'Whirlwind Honor': *'Indra's Wrath': Quotes Relationships Synopsis Trivia Category:Sword user Category:Enchanter Category:Mercenary Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Vampire